secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiskerton Saturday
Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday is one of the main protagonists of The Secret Saturdays. A Lumerian, he is the adoptive son of Drew and Doc Saturday as well as Zak's older adoptive brother. He is voiced by Diedrich Bader. Biography Fiskerton is an 8-foot tall "gorilla-cat", with glowing red eyes. He is one of the last of a legendary race of cryptids called "Fiskerton Phantoms" that was adopted by the Saturday family when he lost his home in Nottinghamshire, England. Although he is possibly the oldest (and largest) member of the Saturday family, Fiskerton is like an innocent kid brother to Zak. While he may be a scaredy-cat at times, when trouble is afoot, he is an agile and strong ally to have. He mostly talks in grunts and mumbling, but everyone seems to be able to understand what he means. He has also shown himself to be a decent pilot and driver in some episodes. In The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes, Fisk lives up to the title of "Phantom" during a snowball fight with Zak in a blizzard, during which Zak can hardly see or hit him because as he said, "Hey, no fair, you're all camouflaged in this weather." There is a drawing of a Fiskerton Phantom on the wall where Kur's tomb is in Cryptid vs. Cryptid. That same episode, Fisk proves to be a great fighter by taking down almost all the cryptids in cage matches with Doyle as his manager. However, he never gets to finish his fight with the guardian of Kur's Tomb, the Rakshasha. Fisk is captured in the episode Target: Fiskerton, while trying to protect Zak. After Doyle and the rest of the family rescued him, he is back and better than ever. In The Kur Guardian, Fisk's past and his future are revealed. Fisk is actually a Lemurian and destined to protect the world from Kur, though Fisk has no idea how to do so yet. In Shadows of Lemuria, Fisk goes completely mad, as his Lemurian instincts took over. He destroys the Saturdays' home but creates a divining rod that points to where Kur is - Antarctica. While in Antarctica, Kur is actually revealed to be Zak. Despite learning that Zak is Kur, Fiskerton continues to protect Zak, possibly guarding him from his own Kur instincts. But, in Kur, he seems to grunt more often to Zak, possibly because of his Lemurian instincts. Series Season 1= The Kur Stone:Part One The Kur Stone:Part Two The Vengeance of Hibagon The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner The King of Kumari Kandam Van Rook's Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight The Swarm At The Edge Of Space Black Monday Eterno Cryptid vs. Cryptid The Underworld Bride Ghost in the Machine Something in the Water Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory Curse of the Stolen Tiger The Kur Guardian Food of the Giants The Atlas Pin Paris is Melting Shadows of Lemuria Kur Rising |-| Season 2= Kur:Part One Kur:Part Two The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl Into The Mouth of Darkness The Legion of Garuda The Return of Tsul 'Kalu The Unblinking Eye Life in the Underground And Your Enemies Closer War of the Cryptids |-| Special= T.G.I.S. The Saturdays, Ben Tennyson, and Rook Blonko team up to defeat Argost and Dr. Animo. Relationships Family= *Doc Saturday (adopted father) *Drew Saturday (adopted mother) *Drew and Doyle's parents (adopted maternal grandparents, deceased) *Doyle Blackwell (adopted maternal uncle) *Komodo (adopted brother) *Zak Saturday (adopted brother) *Zon (adopted sister) *Doc Saturday's parents (if they're alive, they aren't mentioned in the series) |-| Friends= *Ulraj *Wadi *Francis (ally) *The Secret Scientists *Tsul'Kalu (ally) *Van Rook (Former enemy, killed by Rani Nagi) *Some friends from around the world *A large amount of cryptids seen in Life in the Underground, War of the Cryptids and Cryptid vs. Cryptid. |-| Enemies= *V.V. Argost (arch-enemy) *Munya (Argost's minion who has spider DNA so he can become 50% human and 50% spider) *Zak Monday (2nd arch-enemy) *The Monday Family (2nd arch-enemy's family) *Abbey Grey (former babysitter and former crush) *Francis (temporarily) *Shoji Fuzen *Pietro "Piecemeal" Maltese *Naga *Van Rook (temporarily, deceased) *Doyle Blackwell (temporarily) Trivia *Interesting to note, the real Fiskerton Phantom does not resemble the cartoon's version. According to British folklore, the Fiskerton Phantom was a large black cat, similar to other cryptids such as the Beast of Bodmim Moor and the Beast of Exmoor. ** But there is a cryptid in Scottish folklore that resembles Fiskerton, the Am Fear Liath Mor (Big Gray Man), which is said to be the Bigfoot of Scotland, but has whitish fur, like a ghost. *Ironically the person Fiskerton trusts the most, is Kur himself (the cryptid he is supposed to protect the world from). *In Cryptid vs. Cryptid it is shown that Fiskerton can sneeze with enough force to blow away a group of people. *His favorite food is chum (fish guts). However, in the field guide, it says his favorite snack is popcorn, which he is seen eating in Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner. *Fisk is channel-surfing the TV on the airship. When a news report about Zak comes on, he says, "Who the heck is that?" *In Target: Fiskerton it shows how much Zak and Fiskerton really care about each other. *He can bust down prison walls as shown in The Owlman Feeds at Midnight. *In the "Kur Guardian" Fiskerton has a few visions from the past about how Zak accepted him even though he was just two at the time. *He can speak complex words and sentences such as "c'est l'amour" or "thouth speaketh Kur". *He seems to be much more serious and Intelligent in Omniverse. Gallery Sat 008wl.jpg Fiskerton large.jpg|Fiskerton Fiskerton.jpg|Fisk in real life. Sstoypic.jpg|Fisk Fisk.png|Fisk in episode T.G.I.S. Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kur Category:Cryptid Category:Lemurian Category:Saturday family Category:Zak's Army Category:Animal Category:Guardians Of Kur Category:Comic book stories Characters